


Time marches on

by BugTongue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, life is tough for rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Rey finds a body in the sand while desparately hungry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my wips and forgot I wrote this. I never posted it because it's so short but I think someone out there will like it.

The body in the sand looked, and smelled, like something she had seen one the few times she'd skittishly entered The Tilting Worm, something cut up in pieces and skewered on a plastic rod. It was missing the spices, but Rey found she didn't really care. She couldn't care less.

Her last meal was the quarter portion she'd eaten yesterday, it was all Unkar had felt fit to pay her for her work that day, and she hadn't much luck that day either with scavenging a wreck over in the salt flats.

The body looked to be humanoid, but with blue skin where the sun hadn't taken it and singed it a mustardy green, fissures peeling up at the edges. Rey knelt down with wide eyes, wondering if this was the kind of meat they ate in that bar. Meat that had gone and seen the world.

This was no scavenger, the twi'lek had two shiny blasters and pretty pink claws, a thickness to her limbs that this life in the sands would have stripped from her in an instant. Rey swallowed. This rogue never should have left the city.

Hauling her back to the AT-AT required energy Rey wasnt sure she had left, but if she wanted to keep from starving she had to push herself, feet slipping in the sand. The twi'lek made no complaint.

When she was at the door of her home she collapsed against one of the legs to gasp for air until some of the dizziness passed, then she went below for some fuel and plant matter for a fire. The spiny leaves of the native foliage dried hard and lasted for a long time, lasted for when Rey wanted nothing more than to stare at them being consumed by flame. Once she had a pile set up properly she started undressing the corpse. She couldnt sell the clothing, it might fit, but the jewelry could go. The guns... Would stay too.

She got a knife and stared at the corpse.

At the girl.

At someone who couldn't be older than Rey, she couldn't. The unburnt side of her face held no wrinkles and when Rey picked up her hand the palm was soft. She held tighter before letting go with a shaky exhale.

Rey licked her lips as a tear rolled down to sting her wind-dried mouth. With a steadying breath, she cut off a bit of the cooked flesh and brought it to her lips, chapped skin scraping against burnt flesh and causing her stomach to cramp with a pitiful gurgle. She ate the morsel, and lit the fire.

It would be worse to be wasteful.


End file.
